


Slow Down (We've Got Time Left to Be Lazy)

by thesoftestofepilogues



Series: Coldflash Songfic Oneshots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Dad!Barry, Dad!Len, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kids, M/M, Songfic, implied sex, this song is so them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoftestofepilogues/pseuds/thesoftestofepilogues
Summary: Barry and Len celebrate their 25th anniversary. Their kids come home for their special day.
 
Based on "The Gambler" by fun.





	

“Happy anniversary, Len,” Barry murmured as he awoke, lifting his head off Len’s chest to look at his partner’s face.

“Happy anniversary, Barry,” Len smiled, pressing his lips to Barry’s for a chaste kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Lenny. Guess what?”

“What?” Len entertained.

“I took today off work. I’m all yours all day.”

Len smirked. “I thought you were mine every day, Barr.”

“For the past twenty-five years, Len, all yours.” Barry nuzzled his nose into the space under Len’s jaw, placing a soft kiss on his neck.

“That’s great. You can clean the house and run all the errands before the kids come over for dinner,” Len grinned. “I think I’ll go back to sleep for a few hours.”

Barry smacked his arm playfully. “No fair! Besides, you’re supposed to cook your coconut tilapia for dinner. It’s Mikey’s favorite.”

“You can make it. You know how,” Len chides.

“Le-hen,” Barry whined. “Please. For me.”

“Scarlet, Michael has _your_ metabolism. I’ll have to cook a dozen fish for each of you.”

“I can whip up some side dishes. And Cisco’s calorie supplement is barely noticeable in mashed potatoes, so we only need one fish each.”

“Barry…” Len said accusingly.

“Okay, maybe two fish each. Three, tops, I swear.”

“You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Barry raised his eyebrows excitedly. “So you’ll make the fish?”

“Yeah, I’ll make the fish. But you’re making the sides!”

“You’re the best husband ever,” Barry grinned, leaning up to kiss Len soundly.

“I know,” Len said when they pulled apart. “I gotta take a shower this morning. Care to join me?”

Barry tapped into the speed force and whisked them to the bathroom, stealing another kiss as the water heated up.

\---

“Okay. That’s fine, honey. I’ll let Dad know. See you later. Love you too. Bye,” Len hung up the phone, walking over to Barry at the stove and wrapping his arms around Barry’s waist.

“Everything okay?” Barry asked, setting down his spatula and lowering the heat on the scrambled eggs, turning to face Len.

“Yeah, Stephanie picked up a shift at work so she won’t be here till seven at the earliest.”

“She would be here 45 minutes earlier if she let me get her instead of taking the bus everywhere,” Barry sighed.

“You know she likes to be independent. Even if that means she’s not on time.”

“And who does that sound like, Len?”

“Being late? That’s all you, Scarlet,” Len said pointedly.

“Pssh, I haven’t been late in years,” Barry denied.

“You were ten minutes late to your appointment with Caitlin just yesterday, Barr.”

“Well, the stubborn independence is from you, Lenny.”

“Oh, please,” Len said, shaking his head.

“So are her work ethic and her determination and her eyes and so many things I love about you, Len,” Barry said softly, adoration infusing every word.

Len tugged Barry closer, and Barry welcomed the kiss. They were interrupted by Barry’s stomach growling, and Len pulled back despite Barry’s moans. “Flip the eggs before they burn, Scarlet.”

Barry used his speed to flip the eggs and set the table, barely gone from Len’s arms. He grabbed Len’s hand and led him to the table filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, and toast. Granted, about three-quarters of the food was in front of Barry’s spot, but Len was used to the speedster’s caloric intake.

“Thanks for breakfast, Barry. It looks delicious,” Len said sincerely, squeezing Barry’s hand.

“You’re very welcome. Don’t forget, you’re making dinner,” Barry said smugly.

“ _We_ are making dinner, Scarlet. Together.”

“I know. I love when you talk about teaming up, Snart,” Barry said, winking.

“It’s Snart-Allen, dillweed,” Len teased lovingly. “Now hurry up and eat so we have time to _work together_ again before the kids get here.”

Barry didn’t need to be told twice, eating quickly before flashing them back upstairs to their bedroom.

\---

By the time the tilapia was going in the oven and everything was dusted and vacuumed, it was already 6:30.

Barry plopped down on the couch, snuggling into Len’s side as they lazily flipped through the TV channels. A gust of wind alerted them to their son’s presence.

Barry stood to pull Michael into a hug. “Hey, Mikey. Glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it, Dad. Happy anniversary,” Michael grinned.

“Michael,” Len accepted his hug, squeezing him and saying, “What did we tell you about bursting in here?”

“Uh, case the perimeter first?”

“Knock, Michael. Always knock. Unless you want to find your dad and me in a compromising position,” Len warned.

“Ew, Pops, I don’t want to think about that.”

“Well, it’s your own damn fault for not knocking, Mikey,” Barry laughed, clapping his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Okay, fine, just stop talking about it. Where’s Steph when I need her?”

“Your sister decided to work late so she won’t be here till seven. You’re on your own for another twenty minutes, kid,” Len said unapologetically.

Barry bit back a chuckle. “You can set the table in the backyard. Don’t worry, we’ll keep it PG in here.”

“Hey, I didn’t agree to that,” Len protested, reaching around to pinch Barry’s ass.

“Len,” Barry squealed, swatting away Len’s hand only to intertwine their fingers instead.

“Alright, I’m out. I’ll be on the patio,” Michael said, flashing away.  

 “What happened to ‘ _Keep it in your pants when the kids are around,_ ’ Len?” Barry questioned.

“It’s our anniversary, and my husband looks super sexy today,” Len shrugged.

Barry met Len halfway for another kiss, only pulling away when he was running out of oxygen. He leaned his forehead against Len’s, both breathing heavily enough to be sharing the same air. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

The oven timer dinged, and Barry mashed the potatoes on the stove while Len checked the fish.

At 6:59, the doorbell rang, and Len opened it with a smile on his face when he saw Stephanie. “There’s my girl,” he said, stepping back to let her inside.

“Hi, Papa,” she smiled back, practically falling into Len’s open arms.

Barry flashed over. “Hey, Steph,” he greeted.

“Dad!” she exclaimed, leaning toward Barry. “Happy anniversary!” She turned her head to look at Len, still holding onto Barry. “Both of you.”

Len smiled lovingly back at her. “Dinner’s ready and Michael’s waiting in the backyard,” he said, tilting his head toward the back door.

“Great, I’m starving,” Stephanie said, bounding to the kitchen to grab a dish on her way outside.

“You sure she’s not biologically yours, Scarlet?” Len asked, smirking.

Barry chuckled, grabbing Len’s hand again and pressing a quick kiss to his knuckles. “Come on, goofnut.”

\---

Conversation flowed easily at the Snart-Allen dinner table, between the wine and all fours’ talkative natures.

“So Michael,” Len asked, “did you hear back about the job at Iron Heights?”

“Yeah!” Michael answered excitedly. “I’m officially a rehabilitation therapist for the metahuman wing.”

“That’s great, son,” Len said, smiling. “Always seeing the best in criminals, just like Dad.”

“We’re very proud of you, Mikey,” Barry spoke up. “You’ll do great.”

“Yeah, bro, that’s fantastic. Look at you, changing people’s lives,” Stephanie cut in.

“How ‘bout you, Steph? Classes going well?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, I talked to my advisor about my honors thesis. It’s going to be on foster kids in juvenile detention centers and my proposal for helping kids stay safe.”

Barry and Len shared a smile at that, pride and love filling their hearts.

“And work is going well?” Barry asked Stephanie.

“Actually, yeah, I really love waitressing. Aunt Lisa was right about it being tough but fun,” Stephanie nodded.

“And you picked up someone’s shift today. Did you work with Catherine today?” Michael questioned, wiggling his eyebrow at his sister.

“What? That doesn’t have anything to do with it. So what if I did?” Stephanie stammered, her blush betraying her.

“Who’s Catherine?” Barry asked.

“A friend from work,” Stephanie mumbled.

“A friend like a pal who’s a gal or a _gal pal_?” Len asked earnestly.

“Oh my god, this is not happening,” Stephanie lamented, while Michael just laughed.

“Either way, you know we’d love to meet her, Steph,” Barry said encouragingly.

Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, I’d like to bring her over for dinner sometime, but it’s hard having strangers over when Dad and Michael are eating.”

“Hey—“ Barry started to protest, shutting up when Len elbowed him in the side.

“I know, honey. We can find a way to work around it if you want. I’m sure your dad and brother would be happy to wait for your friend to go home before devouring all the leftovers,” Len nodded in understanding.

“Thanks. That means a lot,” Stephanie said, smiling at her three family members.

“Of course, Steph. We all want you to be happy,” Barry answered. “Now I remember seeing a pie for dessert...” Barry trailed off.

“I’ll get it,” Michael said, disappearing with sparks of lightning in his wake.

Len sent Barry a look, gesturing noticeably with his head toward the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” Barry said, disappearing after Michael’s trail.

“You okay, Stephie?” Len asked, resting his hand on his daughter’s arm.

“Yeah, I just…I really like this girl and she might not even be into girls but I keep getting this vibe from her that she’s into me. I don’t want to freak her out or anything by asking her out,” Stephanie sighed.

“You know,” Len started, “I thought your dad was straight for a long time.”

“What happened? I mean, I know what happened and you’re here now, but before?”

“We were fighting together against a nasty meta who got in a lucky shot, and Dad was in critical condition. Aunt Caitlin gave him a lot of horse tranquilizer and he got kinda loopy. He started babbling on about my eyes and how he wished I was gay so he could kiss me. The drugs wore off a few hours later, and then the next day we were chatting and I told that I was gay. I don’t think he even remembered what he had said, because then he was rambling on about how he was bi. And then I asked him out and that shut him up,” Len remembered, chuckling.

“Great, so I have to be dying to get a date with Catherine,” Stephanie said, exasperated.

“That’s what you got from that story?” Len grinned, shaking his head. “You’re an amazing person, Steph, and Catherine would be lucky to have you. If not, you’ll find someone who can be an amazing partner for you who has your back no matter what.”

“Like you and Dad?” Stephanie asked, smiling.

“Yeah, but hopefully with less dangerous career choices,” Len said, which drew a laugh from Stephanie.

“I love you, Papa,” Stephanie said, reaching over the table to squeeze Len’s hand.

“I love you, too, sweetpea.”

They chatted about classes and work and music until Barry and Michael blurred back outside, pies appearing on the table.

Barry pulled a pecan pie in front of him, fork poised to eat at superspeed, when Michael stood.

“Before we eat dessert, I want to say something,” Michael started. “When I was a kid, I felt out of place, between my speed and having two dads and the only person who understood my situation was my annoying little sister.”

Stephanie stuck out her tongue. “Love you too, bro.”

“Even though our family isn’t quite the norm, and I don’t think most people’s parents fight crime in their spare time, I wouldn’t trade my family for anything in the world. I love you all. So let’s raise a glass to the best damn parents in the world, Dad and Papa.”

“Hear, hear!” Stephanie said, raising her glass and taking a generous sip of wine.

Barry and Len smiled lovingly at Michael. “Thank you so much, son. We love you both so much,” Len said, looking between Michael and Stephanie.

Michael looked pointedly at Stephanie and coughed.

“Oh right,” Stephanie said, standing. “Michael and I wanted to get you something special this year. It kind of goes with Dad’s present. Uh, here, it’s a reservation for a cabin resort thing. We wanted to do a cruise but we know neither of you likes feeling trapped. So go take a break from Central and relax.”

“Thank you so much, kids,” Barry said.

“Barry, what present is Stephanie talking about?” Len asked, turning to face his husband.

“Well, I’ve been working with Michael on his speed and Stephanie’s been helping out at STAR Labs when I’m in the field. They’re going to start taking over the operation.”

“Taking over? You’re stepping down?”

“I’m retiring. I know you’re scared about our kids being in the field, I am too, but they’re ready, Len, and they want to do this.”

“Retiring…” Len trailed off.

“I want to spend all my time with you, Len. I’ll be going part time at CCPD, just so we can get samples and access to crime scenes over at STAR.”

“Wow…” Len said. “I, uh…”

“Is this okay?”

“Okay?” Len repeated. “Barry,” Len breathed, leaning forward to kiss Barry soundly, keeping in mind that their kids were right there. He pulled away, his voice quiet to avoid them overhearing. “I got you a silver ring with all of our names engraved for the 25th year, but I’ll have to give you something _else_ later to balance your amazing gift.”

“Len,” Barry said, blushing, “the kids are here.”

“When they leave, Scarlet,” Len said, grinning. “Dessert first.”

\---

Later, Barry and Len are sated, Len fulfilling his promise from dinner, their limbs intertwined.

“I’m so grateful to have you by my side, Len,” Barry sighed contentedly.

“Just your side, Scarlet? You seemed to like me by other parts of you an hour ago,” Len smirked.

“You know what I mean,” Barry said, a chuckle underlining his words.

“I love you, too, Barry,” Len said, kissing Barry’s cheek. “I say at least fifty.”

“Fifty what?” Barry questioned.

“At least fifty more years you’ll have me by your side.”

“Len, you’ll be over one hundred in fifty years.”

“Yeah, but I’m a timemaster. I can travel back to when the Lazarus Pit was still usable and age just as slowly as you, my dear.”

“In that case, I say at least a hundred more years,” Barry said, snuggling into Len’s chest.

“Happy anniversary, Barry.”

“Happy anniversary, Len.”

 

 


End file.
